Happy Ending
by Britt30
Summary: After the events of Unbelievable, Tadashi decides to take his and Honey Lemon's relationship a step further. Oneshot. Honeydashi.


**A/N: Hello everyone! So, here's a oneshot that takes place 2 years after my story, Unbelievable. It will still make sense if you haven't read it, but there are some references to it and my OCs are mentioned.**

 **Thanks (and apologies) to Cam the History Man24 for giving me this idea and many more to boot!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

"So," Hiro said as he entered the room and leaned against the door frame. "Are you nervous?" Both he and his brother were in suit and tie. Baymax stood in the corner of the sparsely furnished, yet comfy room. There was a couch on one wall and a full length mirror on the other. Tadashi readjusted his bowtie for the millionth time before replying, "Of course not. Why would I be nervous?" Hiro smirked.

"Baymax, scan him."

"Don't scan-"

"Scan complete." Tadashi threw his hands up.

"Unbelievable."

"So, Baymax?"

"Tadashi is experiencing an elevated heart rate and sweaty palms. He is indeed, nervous." Tadashi rubbed his face with his hand and admitted,

"Fine. Yes, I'm nervous."

"Come on bro," Hiro said teasingly. "You're only getting married."

 **::::**

 _3 months ago…_

"I'm gonna do it," Tadashi announced, standing up suddenly. Hiro looked over from his bed where he was reading a book.

"You mean like the last seven times this month?" Tadashi sent him a quick glare which Hiro just smirked at.

"I'm serious. Today's the day. See you later." With that, Tadashi grabbed his car keys and left. Hiro waited until he was sure he was gone before reaching for his phone.

"Well if today's the day," he said as he dialed. "We better be ready."

 **::::**

"Thanks," Honey said as Tadashi held the door to the sushi place open for her. "You don't know how much I needed a break."

"Well I'm always happy to rescue my beautiful girlfriend from complex chemical equations," he said then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. They sat down at a table and a waiter quickly came over with menus and got their drink orders.

"Iced tea please," Honey said.

"Just water."

"And I'll take a lemonade," said Hiro, sliding in beside Honey. Tadashi immediately turned to ask his brother what the heck he was doing there, when suddenly Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred joined them as well.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't know you were coming," said Honey.

"Yeah, what a _surprise,_ " Tadashi gritted out, shooting death glares at all his grinning friends.

"Ah, y'know. We just figured we'd drop by and see how things were going," Wasabi replied. Fred was bouncing up and down in his seat and everyone else was wearing knowing grins.

"Oh, things are going fine! I was actually in the middle of this equation that…" Honey kept talking, with mostly Hiro and Gogo listening to her, but giving sidelong glances at Tadashi as they did so. The older Hamada's head was in his hands with his elbows on the table.

"I am going to _kill_ each and every one of you," he whispered. Fred just started bouncing harder and whispered (sort of), "Have you asked her yet?"

"Asked me what?" Honey said, splitting off from her other train of thought. _Everyone_ was staring at Tadashi now and he could feel himself turning beet red.

"Come on bro," Hiro said, sitting back and folding his arms. "No time like the present." Tadashi sent him a special glare that said _I-will-kill-you-harder-than-the-rest._ If Hiro wasn't having such a good time, he might have been afraid.

"I just want you all to know… that I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah, we got it," Gogo said. "Now get a move on."

"Tadashi?" Honey asked, very confused. Tadashi gulped as he fished around in his jacket pocket for the small box that contained the ring.

"Can I talk to you? Alone, for a moment?"

"Sure..." she replied, suspicion starting to creep in. Tadashi led her outside and could feel everyone's eyes on them through the window.

"Run," he told her, grabbed her hand, and took off.

"Tadashi!" she cried. "What on earth is going on?"

"I'll explain when we get there!"

"Get where?!"

"...I don't know. Just trust me."

They kept running, Tadashi eternally impressed that Honey could run in those high heels, until Tadashi spotted a small park across the street. There was a small playground and some cherry trees along the edges. It was perfect.

"This way." They quickly crossed the street and Tadashi pulled her to a stop by one of the trees. Both of them were breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. Tadashi looked around, but it didn't look like his friends had followed him.

"Okay, before they catch up." He grabbed the box from his pocket and got down on one knee. Honey's hands immediately flew to cover her mouth as she gasped.

"Honey Lemon, we've been dating for two years now and were friends for six before that and I love you. So much. You're smart and beautiful and have been so supportive and wonderful with... everything." He glanced behind him again; so far, so good. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, you wonderful dork!" He quickly slipped the ring on her finger before she pulled him to his feet and he wrapped her in a huge hug and spun her around, both of them absolutely beaming.

They were startled apart by the cheering and whistling and shouting of their friends.

The two of them were quickly mobbed by their friends in giant hugs and congratulations. Anyone passing by would have been very confused at what was going on.

"Wait til Aunt Cass hears!" Hiro yelled over the din.

 **::::**

Aunt Cass was very excited and demanded the right to make the wedding cake, which the newly engaged couple happily agreed with. A date was set for three months later and preparation began in earnest.

Gogo and Fred took Honey shopping and helped her find the _perfect_ dress. Cass, Hiro, and Wasabi took Tadashi to get a suit and made him try on increasingly ridiculous ones just for fun.

Both Honey and Tadashi stayed up past midnight to finish the invitations and ended up passed out on the kitchen table. Hiro had woken up from a nightmare and stumbled into the room to see the two of them lying there and immediately calmed down. He put a blanket over them before going back upstairs.

Of course they had invited Travis and Marcie, Blake, Ryan, Shizuko, and Kamiko. Travis and Marcie had a baby girl of their own now, named Connie. Kamiko was mostly done recovering, but still walked with a slight limp. All of them were happy to be there though.

And now the big moment had come. Tadashi fixed his bowtie one more time. He turned to his brother.

"How do I look?"

"Fantastic," Hiro said with a huge smile on his face. "Now come on! Everyone's waiting!"

 **::::**

"You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd erupted in loud cheering as Tadashi grabbed Honey Lemon around the waist and dipped her as they kissed. Travis whistled loudly. Cass had grabbed Blake's arm and was shaking him excitedly.

And of course Hiro and their friends were cheering the loudest of all.

 **::::**

Hiro tapped his glass with his fork to get everyone's attention. The noise quickly died down and everyone turned to look at him. A month ago, he would have been super self conscious about everyone looking at him and, in particular, the scars on his face. But right now, he couldn't care less.

"Thank you guys all for coming. It's great to see everyone," he said, smiling specifically at his friends from Big Villain 6. "Especially the groom," he continued. "It takes a lot to impress me, but somehow my brother came back from the dead, finished his masters, and got married all in two years; and if that's not impressive, I don't know what is." He paused while people laughed and happened to hear Tadashi mutter, "Says the sixteen year old who just got their bachelor's."

"Ha ha," Hiro replied, then continued. "In all honesty though, I couldn't be prouder of my brother. He is one of the most kind and generous people I know, right up there with Honey Lemon." He gave her a small smile. "If it wasn't for Tadashi, I wouldn't be here today; I'd probably be dead," he said matter-of-factly. "And I certainly wouldn't be the person I am today. He has supported me and encouraged me and forcefully made me use this big brain of mine for good," he said, rapping his head. There were some polite chuckles and he continued. "But it's not just me he's helped. Any one of you here probably has a story about Tadashi and how awesome he is- or how incredibly dorky he is, I'll take either. In fact, some generous people have agreed to share some of these stories, so I'll let them take the floor now." Tadashi groaned and covered his face while Honey placed a supporting hand on her husband's shoulder, along with a smug smirk of course.

Fred got up first and told about how he and Tadashi first met at a comic book convention. Fred had been dressed in his original lizard costume and was easily one of the best cosplays there. Tadashi had been dressed up as the hero from that comic book and someone had asked for a picture of them together. They got talking, found out they went to the same school, and the rest was history.

Gogo was next. She described how she'd been racing to her next class on campus when this idiot stepped right in front of her bike. She managed to swerve in time, but clipped his shoulder and sent him sprawling. The biker had decided to stop and make sure the poor moron was alright and then found out they had the next class together. He had awkwardly asked if he could hitch a ride and Gogo had grudgingly allowed him to ride on the handlebars. By the end of the story, Tadashi was beet red.

She did make it up to him though by adding two quick, quiet, sincere sentences about how if it hadn't been for his tutoring she would have failed her second robotics course.

Wasabi got up and told about how he pulled two all-nighters and Tadashi had shown up, forced him to get some sleep, and had cleaned his house and organized some of his work to help out.

Hiro stood back up to wrap things up.

"Thanks guys. Even I haven't heard some of those. Now, I could tell you guys about how Tadashi blew up the oven one time or when we got Mochi stuck on the ceiling or when we drove our hoverboard down the street, but I won't, (if you want to hear them though, come ask me later)." He turned to his brother. "All I want to say is that I'm proud of you bro, and mom and dad would be too. You've done a lot of great stuff and you and Honey are gonna do even more amazing things together. I can't think of anyone better suited for each other than you two." He grabbed his glass and raised it. "To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom!" everyone echoed.

 **::::**

The night was late and most of the guests had left, but Tadashi and Honey were taking one more spin on the dance floor. A pretty little slow song was playing and Honey had her face buried in Tadashi's shoulder with his in her hair.

"This has been a pretty great day, huh?" he whispered to her.

"The best," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After everything they'd been through, they deserved a happy ending.


End file.
